Vlad the Impaler's Power List
Vlad the Impaler Vlad is the historical name of Lancelot D. Prince. As a Evolutian he possesses amazing power and is generally able to defeat most opponents with ease. Listed below are all his abilities; his Natural Abilities, Implants, Magical Abilities, Abilities gained through DNA, etc. Natural Abilities: Sealed Form 1) Matter Ingestion: power to consume and digest any substance without injury. *Lancelot Prince is able to eat extremely large amounts of organic and inorganic materials such as swords, tables, rats, cloths, skeletons, etc. Lancelot's favorite thing to eat however are various types of metal (excluding copper and nickle) and seems to grow stronger the more he eats these materials. Lancelot like all Evolutians is able to eat elements such as fire, water, earth, wood, metal, etc. 2) Semi-Immortality: power to not age. *Lancelot in his sealed state cannot age which randers him immune to age changing abilities and magic. Lancelot is able to be killed in his sealed state, but due to Lancelot's intelligence he is easily able to evade death and has survived things that would ordinarily kill a member of his race. 3) Intelligence Infinitum: power to possess a continuously increasing intelligence. *Lancelot is increadibly smart even among other Evolutians, however heis intelligence seems to be more focused then others of his race. Rather then being over all smart Lancelot possesses almost unmatched knowledge on abilities, wildlife, and various other topics. Due to this Lancelot is generally able to come up with some way to increase the power of others. 4) Thermal Resistance: power to survive in extreme temperatures. *Lancelot is able to survive in temperatures that would even be too extreme for other evolutians, however his extremely high resistance comes at a price rendering him heavier and less upper-body strength that other members of his race possess. Natural Abilities: True Form 1) Magic Negation- power to nullify the magical powers of others. *Lancelot possesses a form of magic that allows him to nullify the magical powers of others, this renders all magical abilities incapable of harming him. Due to him possessing no other magical skill this power is always active and has a area effect of about 10 to 20 miles. 2) Beast Morphing- (Dragons) power to transform into beasts. *Lancelot's version of Biomorphing allows him to become different types of Dragons, however due to dragons possessing so much power he often becomes a half human/half dragon instead making him weaker then dragons but stronger then humans. 3) Absorbing Regeneration- power to absorb a variety of things (energy, matter, biomass, elements) to regenerate oneself. *Lancelot when badly damaged is able to absorb whatever is around him in order to regenerate himself in a remarkably fast way. He is so powerful in this ability that as long as a single Subatom remains of him he will always return. Natural Abilities: Super Form 1) Darkness/Metal Breath- power to discharge metal and shadow within one's exhalation. *Lancelot's elemental breathe stronger then metal breath and shadow breath, however the true power of this attack is the amount of force it generates when striking a opponent due to it being able to cause entire building to collapse in a single breathe/roar. As a side effect of this ability Lancelot grows more powerful everytime he eats darkness or metal. 2) Disease Mimicry- power to transform into a physical body made up of viral biomass. *Lancelot is completely immune to all poisons, illnesses, and diseases. Lancelot is also able to create nearly anything such as turning his hand into a minigun made of vital bone, dried blood, and viral biomass. His tissue and blood becomes stronger then titanium once hardened as well taking the name "Black Steel". Natural Abilities: Hyper Form 1) Solar Manipulation- power to create, shape, and manipulate all aspects of a sun. *Lancelot's cosmic manipulation class ability allows him immunity to large amounts of attacks. The way he uses this ability is by generating the plasma that radiates from the sun's surface making him so hot nothing is able to get close enough to harm him. Has a weakness for Gravity. 2) Darkness Constructs- power to generate and create tools, weapons, armors, and even appendages out of darkness. *Lancelot is able to create things out of darkness, however it is called a Evolutian's Cloak due to most users creating a cloak around them of their respected constructs. Like all Evolutians Lancelot has named his "cloak" the Devil's Thread. 3) Light Mimicry- power to transform into a physical body made up of pure light. *Lancelot has the secondary mimicry of light which allows him amazing speed and powers. This has often shocked others due to his cloak having a weakness toward light. Lancelot will often resort to this as a last means of defense, due to his belief that it would make him unstoppable. Implanted Abilities ??? (available later)